La princesa Isabella
by fernyyuki
Summary: Un compromiso entre un oficial del ejercito real, y el rey Carlisle compromete a su hijo heredero al trono en matrimonio, con la hija del oficial Charlie Swan. Un niño de quince años y una niña de ocho.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Isabella swan una niña de ocho años aparentemente muy feliz hasta que Phil llegaba a casa su padrastro le hacía la vida imposible, ella no sabía por que no la quería y la primera oportunidad que tubo para deshacerse de ella la tomo comprometiéndola en matrimonio con el Príncipe Edward. Claro su madre intento oponerse pero como era de esperarse su esposo la convenció que era lo mejor el dote que daría el rey Carlisle Cullen, tendrían comida hasta por décadas y Isabella sería princesa solo tenía que abrir las piernas, y cerrarlas cuando todo acabara y la madre de ella solo veía el signo peso después de eso.

En otra parte específicamente en el castillo un niño de quince años estaba furioso como lo podían comprometer con una niña de ocho años, acaso su padre e había vuelto loco, más encima la boda sería en una semana más no tenía sentido, despotricaba delante de su hermano menor Emmet que lo miraba sin entender mucho.

—Te vas a casar Edward eso es asqueroso, tener a una niña en el palacio

—Lo se Emmet y no se como lo voy a solucionar

—no tendrás que solucionar nada, Emmet, sal del cuarto quiero hablar con tu hermano.

El pequeño Emmet salio del cuarto dándole una ultima mirada a su hermano el cual no estaba muy contento.

— se que estas enojado, pero hay una razón por que estoy haciendo esto

—me la puedes explicar por que estoy siendo prometido a una niña que prácticamente es un bebe.

El rey se sentó en la cama de Edward ven siéntate conmigo, el adolescente se sentó en la cama junto al rey.

— Edward la palabra de un rey es lo más importante, un rey jamás da su palabra si no la cumplirá, eso debes entender cuando seas un rey y yo di mi palabra de rey que tu te casarías con la hija de Charlie Swan, normalmente hubiese esperado que ella estuviera más grande, pero las circunstancias apremian que Isabella sea retirada de ese hogar lo más rápido posible y la única forma es en matrimonio.

—¿porque? Pregunto Edward

—por que el padre de ella te salvo la vida y te prometí a su hija, y ahora ella esta en peligro su padrastro no la quiere. Temo que la deshonre antes que llegue a ti tiene conductas inapropiadas a la niña. Solo veras a la niña cuando te cases con ella, llegaran a un acuerdo y no la volverás a ver hasta dentro de unos años te iras al internado a estudiar y a prepararte para gobernar.

—Tan pronto padre

—ya tienes quince años es la edad apropiada para eso, muchos reyes han tenido esa edad para gobernar y quiero que eso no te pase a ti, cuando llegue el momento quiero que estés listo, arriba ese animo que no cambiara nada hasta dentro de muchos años.

Después de esa conversación el rey dejo solo a su hijo para que pensara las cosas, sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura pero por su amigo Charlie rescataría a Isabella de ese hogar, despreciaba a la madre de ella fue tan fácil que la dejara representaban un peligro para esa niña.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba Renee, Isabella no se negó al matrimonio de hecho estaba contenta y feliz por que por fin sería una princesa. Se acordaba cuando su papá como lo extrañaba pensaba Isabella, le dijo que sería princesa y quizás reinas su esposo era un príncipe, tenía el cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes. Y todas las noches soñaba que la venía a buscar y la salvaba de este infierno por fin podría irse sin volver, no le importaba dejar a su madre total ella había traído ese hombre a la casa, que vivía tocándola y haciéndola trabajar. Phill entro a la casa sonriendo, paso por la cocina vio a Isabella agachada y tiro un vaso al piso. Haciendo la saltar del susto.

—Renee, Isabella rompió un vaso, necesita un castigo sonrío con maldad.

—No seas muy duro con ella, hoy el rey la viene a buscar y debe estar en perfectas condiciones. Le grito.

Las lagrimas de Isabella corrían por su rostro, mientras era tomada por Phil a uno de los cuarto, Renee ni se inmutaba por el llanto de Isabella cuando paso por su lado, llego a la cama y la coloco en sus rodillas, subiéndole la falda y bajándole las calzas. Antes de golpear las acaricio y apretó sus glúteos antes el llanto de Isabella. Le dio una nalgada que no fue fuerte solo para hacerla saltar en su falda.

—tienes suerte te quería para mi, pero despertaste la atención del rey, quizás algún día pueda hacerlo, pero nadie va impedir que te toque. Hermosa Isabella.

—no, por favor.

Las manos de Phil recorrían el cuerpo de la pequeña Isabella, ella trataba de moverse pero se pegaba cada vez más a Phil con cada unos de sus movimientos.

—Phill el rey viene en camino le gritaron desde abajo

—demonios, ni una palabra de esto a nadie Isabella.

Dejo a la niña para que se arreglara, en el cuarto mientras el iba a mojarse el cabello, y ponerse presentable para el rey. El rey venía con todo su estandarte y una comitiva como si se estuviese yendo a la guerra. Renee estaba vistiendo a Isabella con un vestido que le compro con el dinero que le entrego el rey para que estuviera presentable para él. Para ella deseaba poder largarse pronto de ese lugar el rey estaba cerca y la salvaría, de caer en las manos de ese tipo tan asqueroso.

La puerta de la pequeña chosa, sonó Renee con su mejor cara fue abrir junto con Phil como si fueran los padres más amorosos del mundo, el rey estaba con la comitiva esperando a Bella le desagradaban esos sujetos, la avaricia reflejada en sus rostros.

—¿Esta lista la muchacha? Pregunto el rey

—si su majestad aquí esta Isabella.

Una pequeña niña que miraba el suelo se presento ante el rey, la reina y su hijo Edward, la pequeña llevaba un vestido rosado, y su melena larga cayéndole por los hombros se veía adorable jamás levanto la vista.

—buenas tardes majestades, dijo con voz infantil.

—¿que te dijo tu padre Isabella? Pregunto la reina con una suave voz

—que vendría a buscarme, pero no pensé que sería tan pronto me alivia que haya venido antes por mi.

—puedes mirarnos pequeña ahora eres parte de la realeza, le dijo el rey.

La mirada de Isabella fue hacia las tres personas que estaban frente a ella y los guardias que estaban custodiándolos, y luego sus ojos se enfocaron en el muchacho que estaba al costado de ellos, un ángel pensó Isabella como alguien podía ser tan hermoso y brillar junto con el sol. De inmediato supo que el sería su esposo, tenía el cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes, seguro el jugaría con ella al te sería genial tenerlo en la mesita del te.

—Vamos Isabella, más bien princesa Isabella la invito el rey Carlisle

—si su majestad, le regalo una sonrisa y se fue junto con la caravana,

Frente a ella estaban los reyes y a su lado el príncipe Edward ,evitaba a toda costa mirarlo era un falta de respeto y opto por la ventana, donde estaban todos esos guardias vestidos con sus trajes de guerra los miraba fascinada si hubiese sido hombre sería un guerrero del rey estaba segura. Muchos de los aldeanos, se paraban y hacían reverencia cuando pasaba la caravana del rey Carlisle, e intrigado de quien era esa niña no se enteraron de que el rey hubiese tenido una princesa.

La pequeña Isabela entro al palacio maravillada, lo había contemplado dese lejos veía su majestuosidad, pero ahora lo tenía enfrente era maravilloso. Sus paredes fortificadas y los estandartes del rey, se escuchaba los caballo cuando se abrió la entrada al castillo, era hermoso ante la mirada intrigante de las personas que trabajaban a caso siempre laminarían así probablemente así sea. Pero no importaba ella sería feliz y una gran princesa solo necesitaba una oportunidad. El príncipe Edward no le había dirigido la palabra y lo entendía, seguro el quería casarse con alguien de su edad y una princesa de verdad pero ella haría que se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Los reyes le dijeron a una mujer que sería su criada por lo que le habían informado y la llevo a una de las habitaciones, era enorme, una cama con un doncel que la cubría entera, una gran chimenea en uno de los costados, unos muebles presumía para la ropa.

—Princesa la vendré a buscar para la cena, más tarde vendrá el príncipe conversar con usted.

—Si señora le respondió con timidez.

Cuando su criada se fue, lo primero que hizo fue rodar en la cama ya se había olvidado lo que era dormir en cama, Phil le quito su cama para añadirla a la cama de la señora que le dio la vida por que había dejado de ser su madre, y retocaba dormir en el suelo cubierta con una colcha roñosa.

El pequeño Emmet estaba ansioso por conocer a su cuñada, pues a la edad de ocho años era un niño curioso, y no lo habían dejado ir a buscarla aun estaba enojado con sus padres por no dejarlo lo encontraba tan injusto que solo Edward fuera. Su hermano no estaba con el mejor de los ánimos del mundo era un dolor en el culo cuando se ponía así aunque no sabia que era ese dolor. Como príncipe que era nadie jamás en al vida lo había tocado era pecado mortal tocar a un príncipe, y el hacia lo que quería no era el heredero pero igual era de sangre azul aunque una vez se había cortado y la sangre era roja, así es que tampoco entendía por que su padre le decía que tenía la sangre azul.

En el salón real se encontraba Edward sentado en su trono al costado del de su padre, existían tres tronos, el del rey, la reina y el del príncipe heredero.

—Pero yo tengo que ir a hablar con ella por que no va usted padre, usted la conoce mejor que yo, de hecho yo no la conozco de nada.

—Es por eso que tienes que ir tu, para que la conozcas, es un buena niña y pronto crecerá Edward y será una joven hermosa solo tienes que tener paciencia nada más.

—Si no hay más remedio dijo resignado. Y con una mirada triste.

La reina se estremeció cuando vio la tristeza en los ojos de su hijo, no entendía por que estaba así, pero empezó a pensar que estaba mal obligarlo a casarse nunca lo habían obligado a hacer algo que no quisiera y ahora disponían de su vida, pero Carlisle no estaba por dar su brazo a toser y las decisiones finales las tomaba él. Edward estaba furioso con todo el mundo y sobre todo con esa niñita que había arruinado sus planes como le iba a explicar a su novia que ya no se cazaría con ella si no con otra, y una niña que ni siquiera podía coger, recitaba tirarse a Jessica a penas se librara de la enana.

Entro al cuarto de la niñas con claras intenciones de hacerla llorar y hacer que pasara un poco de lo que el estaba sintiendo. Pero cuando la vio durmiendo en esa cama tan grande la vio tan indefensa ella no tenía la culpa de que a su padre lo ofreciera, como recompensar por la vida, la estuvo contemplando y definitivamente sería hermosa cuando creciera, pero el necesitaba mujeres ahora no dentro de unos años más pero las podría tener hasta que su esposa le pudiera cumplir con sus deberes si definitivamente podría esperar pensaba el príncipe Edward.

—Despierta le dijo sin rodeos. Edward

Prácticamente se callo de la cama producto del susto que dio, y miro algo desorientada la habitación y su mirada se enfoco en él.

— Príncipe Edward, le dijo en un susurro sentándose en la cama. —Lo siento me quede dormida.

—Así veo, Isabella, necesitamos conversar

—Lo se y lo siento mucho que estés estancado conmigo yo se que esto es mas enredado que pelea de pulgas, lo normal es que te quieras casar con alguien de tu edad, pero yo no me podía negar de verdad no podía.

—Por que no podías Isabella.

—Mi padrastro me iba a terminar matando o haciéndome dios sabe que tenia una extraña obsesión con tocarme si no me iba sabe dios que cosas mala me haría.

—tranquila Isabella no te volverá a tocar, la boda será mañana y no me volverás a ver dentro de muchos, años me iré a estudiar a Francia un internado para príncipes, cuando regreses haremos el matrimonio como debe de ser no lo podemos consumar eres una niña, pero mientras tanto Isabella yo me divertiré con otras mujeres soy un hombre y tengo necesidades.

—entiendo —aunque en realidad no entendía nada, lo de consumar el matrimonio, lo de otras mujeres, lo bueno que la parte de irse a estudiar si la entendió ojala alguien le explicara que era eso de consumar el matrimonio.

La conversación entre ambos duro un poco más, cuando el príncipe se retiro Isabella comenzó a pensar en cada una de las palabras del príncipe. El estaría con otras mujeres mientras ella no pudiera cumplir era aceptable eso, si quería tener más amigas quien era ella para impedirlo, de igual forma estaría lejos, pero tendría todo el palacio para jugar. Cuando el príncipe salio unos minutos después alguien toco el cuarto de Isabella.

—Pase le indico desde el suelo de la cama donde se encontraba.

Una cabellera castaña y unos ojos de color avellana se asomaron por la puerta entrando con toda la propiedad del mundo. Ella miro al niño que entraba y se sentaba en su gigantesca cama de con doncel.

—¿Quién eres?_ Le pregunto Isabella

—Soy el príncipe Emmet, hermano menor de Edward.

—Hola su majestad, ¿como esta?

—llámame Emmet, es divertido lo de la majestad, pero eso es mi padre y eventualmente mi hermano, seremos amigos y jugaremos.

—por supuesto así no me sentiré sola en este enorme lugar.

La mesa era enorme de cabecera estaban el rey y la reina, al costado derecho del Rey estaba el heredero el príncipe Edward, al costado izquierdo estaba el príncipe Emmet y al lado de el Isabella. Como Isabella había sido educada por su padre sabía utilizar muy bien los cubiertos aunque rara vez podía practicar, la cena era en abundancia y no hablaba ni una palabra solo escuchaba a sus majestades conversar.


	2. Los escándalos de la princesa

Capitulo 2

Caminaba por los pasillos desvelada no podía dormir por la emoción o los nervios que le provocaba su boda, no sabía por que parte del castillo andaba y presumía que se encontraba perdida en alguna parte había dado una vuelta equivocada. Llego a una parte donde escucho extraños jadeos, y ruidos como gruñidos, se acerco era demasiado curiosa eso le decía su padre cuando vivía, la puerta estaba medio abierta y podía ver con claridad como una mujer danzaba encima del príncipe Edward.

—¿Porque ella?, acaso ella puede acerté esto

—Joder Jessica, me quieres matar decía arremetiendo a ella._Yo no la elegí y además yo me iré nos veremos en mucho tiempo, decía con la respiración cortada.

Lo ultimo que escucho fue un llanto decidió que tenía que regresar a su dormitorio, ya había visto cosas que no tenía que ver, siguiendo sus propios pasos llego a su cuarto acostándose, y preguntándose por que esa tal Jessica lloraba, acaso eso que hacía con su príncipe era doloroso y había que llorar. Menos mal que ella no tendría que danzar encima del príncipe, prefería jugar juegos más audaces.

Las cortinas del doncel de la cama de la princesa fueron abiertas, haciendo que los rayos del sol entraran al cuarto.

—Princesa Isabella era despertada

—cinco minutos más por favor, decía volteándose para ocultar su rostro en la almohada.

—Nada de cinco minutos más es su boda así es que debe estar impecable.

En la boda solo estaba la realeza y el sacerdote, no había nadie más y mucho mejor porque era una situación bastante complicada, además daría que hablar por mucho tiempo en el reino si a alguien se enteraba que su heredero, el Príncipe Edward el esperado se casaba con una niña de ocho años. No hubo fiestas, ni celebraciones fue como si fuera un tramites más y Bella no se quejaba era lo que la vida había dispuesto para ella y estaba segura y protegida.

A los pocos días del casamiento Isabella vio como se marcho el príncipe Edward en una caravana sin despedirse de ella, pero eso no reimportaba mucho en realidad, tenía todo lo que quería y había hecho una excelente amistad con el príncipe Emmet. La amistad de ellos dos con el paso del tiempo se fue consolidando y haciéndose más y más fuerte, cada uno tenía distintas ocupaciones aunque Isabella deseaba estar entrenando con el, para las mujeres estaba prohibido aprender a defenderse solo los varones podían hacerlo.

Isabella por su parte, le habían enseñado a leer, escribir, tenía clases de matemáticas, historia y de buenos modales que compartía con el príncipe Emmet. Y por permiso del rey podía entrar a las clases de política. Cuando terminaba podía ir a descasar a sus aposentos, veía como los niños se entrenan aprendiendo a usar espadas, y ella deseando ser una guerrera hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, en al cual ella podía participar de los entrenamientos y servirle al rey en futuras guerras. Cuando el príncipe Emmet cumplo los quince años fue llevado al internado para instruirlo en la guerra, ya Edward no se encontraba en el internado, si no que estaba en la guerra directamente dirigiendo las legiones. Por su parte Bella se quedo en el reino de Inglaterra, esperando como Penelope a su esposo al menos eso le decía Jessica la mujer que más odiaba en la vida, era una igualada que deseaba ocupar sus zapatos de forma literal pero eso jamás llegaría a pasar con el trascurso de los años el cuerpo de ella se fue convirtiendo en algo extraño, y difícil de descifrar, todo en ella era enorme excepto las piernas que eran flacas y largas. Les decía a todos que tenía contacto con el príncipe Edward y que le escribía cartas y el se las respondía cosa que era mentira, bueno lo del príncipe Edward jamás llego una carta para ella, pero si ella le escribió cartas al príncipe pero Bella se encargaba que esas cartas jamás llegaran al príncipe las tenía ocultas en sus aposentos. Cuando murió su criada, llego a ella su hija Alice Brandon, una muchacha intrépida, arriesgada y parecían un duende saltarín por su tamaño.

—En donde demonios te metes, me estresa no saber donde andas siempre llegas a estas horas minutos antes de la cena.

—Tranquila Alice si sabes donde estoy en el bosque montando a Rubi

—Princesa debe tener cuidado ya no es una niña es toda una jovencita y hay hombres peligrosos allá afuera.

—A mi nadie me hará nada tranquila el que me toque su cabeza será comida para los cuervos, el rey lo dejo claro una vez que un tonto quiso acercarse demasiado a mi se llamaba James, solo vi su cabellera rubia colgando dese lo mas alto del palo.

—¡Por dios santo! —no deseaba tanto que cenara vamos no hagamos más esperar a los reyes.

Esa vez Isabella contaba con algo de suerte los reyes aun no habían llegado presumía que estaban en sus intimidades. Lo cual ella no interfería ni preguntaba que eran esas cosas de las intimidades. Su anterior criada solo le dijo que eran cosas de esposo y que no debía dejar que ningún hombre la tocara excepto su marido. Al llegar los reyes se levanto esperando que ellos se sentarán para poder ella sentarse, ocupaba el cuarto puesto, según el protocolo, el príncipe Edward a la derecha del rey, el príncipe Emmet a la izquierda de la reina. Luego venía ella sentada al lado del príncipe Edward para quedar frente a frente dios sabe por que, y cuando el príncipe Emmet se case ella deberá sentarse al lado del príncipe Edward.

—Buenas noches su majestad, Rey Carlisle y reina Esme, le dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia casi inexistente.

—Buenas noches Isabella puedes sentarte.

—Muchas gracias majestad.

La cena transcurrió en completa armonía, el protocolo lo utilizaban solo por la reina Esme que nunca ha aceptado del todo a Isabella, el rey Carlisle se hizo cargo de ella criándola como un padre y así lo ve Isabella como un segundo padre. La reina Esme le hecha toda la culpa a Isabella por que su hijo es un desafortunado en el matrimonio sin amor. Y la mocosa jamás mostró un momento de estar disconforme con el matrimonio claro que no pensaba Esme si sería reina y ha vivido como princesa prácticamente toda su vida sin solo siendo una campesina con suerte.

En las fronteras un hombre custodiaba el reino del Rey Carlisle, junto con el capitán Jasper, dirían un Batallón claro que ellos se quedaban desde lo alto. Mirando jamás bajaba y si había algún peligro tenían los arcos. El general a cargo Ragnar Atark, estaban juntos desde hace muchos años, Jasper era la fuerza y Ragnar era la habilidad y la destreza. Compartían el pan más bien Jasper comía Ragnar no tenía hambre pero tenía que simular ante los demás.

—No creo que tu reputación cambie por que comes pan Ragnar

—Estamos en igualdad de condiciones querido amigo todos estos idiotas creen que somos compañeros, eso te incluye como nos llamaron la ultima vez y tuve que cortarle parte del brazo.

—maripozones y culo abierto. No me gustan esos apodos

—Lo se y lo siento todo por mi te estaré eternamente agradecida, serás recompensado cuando sea reina estarás a mi lado.

—Me ofende princesa no lo hago por eso

—Lo se, me pudiste haber delatado cuando te diste cuenta quien era y no lo hiciste, eso te hace un hombre de confianza y me proteges cuando se requiere, por eso quiero que estés a mi lado.

—Gracias princesa, y ahora hacer trabajar a esos holgazanes.

Como era de esperar todos los días la princesa se acostaba a altas horas de la madrugada lo bueno era que podía levantarse más temprano sus servicios ante los reyes no era solicitado hasta la cena, ya hacia mucho tiempo que habían dejado de sobre protegerla la consideraban una joven juiciosa. En la mañana ella se arreglaba hoy iría a ver a su pequeña conquista Jacob Black era un campesino de los alrededores del reino era demasiado atractivo y le encantaba. Cuando estuvo lista se miro en el espejo se consideraba un as cuando se trataba de disfraces, iba a salir de princesa y en el camino se transformaría en una campesina le daría vida a Rene Masen, el porque de ese nombre por su madre y el apellido pertenecía a su abuela.

Los hombres del abrieron las puertas cuando la vieron pasar en el corcel, con rumbo desconocido, perdiéndose en el prado al llegar a unos matorrales se aseguro de estar sola y se cambio de ropa, colocándose prendas mas humildes y su cabello se lo arreglo para parecer enmarañado, y sonreía por su travesura. Dejo el caballo que igual lo tuvo que disfrazar pidiéndole miles de perdón cuando lo mancho su hermoso caballo blanco tenia tintes negros. Para que pareciera un caballo pobre, hasta ella le daba pena su pobre caballo que tenía que soportar sus locuras, si estaba demente, pero le gustaba la aventura y correr numerosos riesgos, y su mayor pecado eran los besos de su adorado moreno Jacob.

Ella lo estaba viendo a lo lejos trabajando en la herrería del pueblo el y su padre hacían, las armas del ejercito del rey Carlisle estuvo mirándolo mientras trabajaba, la forma que martillaba el acero y los músculos cada vez estaba más grande e intimidante. Había que admitirlo a veces le entraban cargo de conciencia a Isabella por el engaño pero no había otro modo, de estar con su Jacob. De forma tímida se fue acercando después de todo era un campesina hasta llegar frente a él.

—¡Jacob! Grito haciéndolo saltar y su corazón agitado.

—Rene ya estas aquí me diste el susto de mi vida.

—Lo siento mi Jacob estas listo o aun tienes que hacer esas super espadas.

—Padre grito al hombre que estaba fundiendo las espadas

—Ve con tu novia pero no demores mucho

Se sintió mal por eso ultimo ella jamás podría ser novia de Jacob, pero disfrutaría los momentos que tuviera con él. Se fueron al claro un hermoso riachuelo donde ella se saco sus sandalias y coloco los pies en el agua dando un gritito por lo helada que estaba hasta que se su cuerpo se acostumbro a eso. Sintió como una mano de Jacob iba a su hombro y la traía hacia el coloco su cabeza en su pecho y se dejo acariciar por sus manos en su cabello y en su rostro pronto su rostro estaba frente a frente y un beso, lo que empezó como algo tímido adquiría pasión y no supo en que momento tenía a Jacob encima de ella eso no podía pasar.

—Jacob no detente intentaba pararlo pero insistía

—Se que quieres Rene seré cuidadoso decía agitado

—No

Empujo su cuerpo a un costado con una fuerza que a Jacob lo desconcertó se arreglaba el corsé que estaba desordenado, colocándose las sandalias y arreglándose el cabello.

—me tengo que ir contento fría

—Rene yo lo siento.

—Adiós Jacob no se si volveré esto no debió suceder mi padre me mataría. Y de forma literal pensó, el adulterio se paga en la horca en la realeza.

Después de colocarse el vestido y la capucha monto a su caballo a todo galope pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de pasar no podía volver a ver Jacob, ella tenía que llegar virgen a la consumación del matrimonio, por mucho que deseara a su Jacob el destino no era de ellos dos, ella seria reina algún día y tenía que hacerse responsable por todos y Jacob jamás podría convertirse en su amante. Iba a todo galope se le había pasado el tiempo tenía que llegar antes del anochecer y antes de la cena, estaba tan concentrada en su galope que no se dio cuenta que paso por frente de una caravana con el estandarte era común ver esas caravana normalmente eran de comerciantes así es que no el tomo mayor importancia.

Dentro de la caravana el príncipe Emmet y Edward vieron a la loca muchacha que paso galopando ignorando a la realeza aunque Emmet la reconoció de inmediato y frunció el seño que hacia a fuera del castillo. Edward se sentía ignorado por esa joven no hizo ninguna reverencia era hermosa, por lo poco que pudo apreciar su espalda y sería de él si pertenecía a su reinado pues tenía su nombre la cama que ocuparía los próximos días. No quería preguntar a Emmet quien era la mujer que paso seguro me miraría mal el era fan de mi pequeña esposa que ridículo, esa boda fue la cosa más ridícula que he hecho en mi vida hasta ella se veía ridícula pensaba Edward en el carruaje viendo que estaban pronto a entrar al castillo.

Por su parte Isabella estaba en su bañera rodeada de sales y hiedras que hacían que su cuerpo oliera a flores y otras especies que no sabía su nombre habían alcanzado a llegar, el día había sido desastroso todo perdido, corcel herido de una pata producto de la carrera perdió su herradura, perdió al bruto de Jacob que no supo respetarla, que más podía perder una mujer en un día.

Alice entro para ayudarme con el corsé seguro un hombre había inventado esas cosas como ellos no se los ponían ahora Isabella estaba siendo ahogada.

—Alice suéltalo no andaré como Jessica que parece prieta.

—Pero debes verte hermosa

—Soy hermosa además solo estaremos los de siempre

—Hay invitados

—¿Quien? – Llegaron los príncipes y cuando digo los es por que tu esposo esta aquí.

Y la pregunta que Isabella se había hecho hacia unos minutos tenía respuesta lo que podía perder una mujer en un día como hoy era la libertad. Y el rostro se volvió pálido, Alice le tuvo que echar agua.


	3. Entretensiones para el príncipe Edward

Capitulo 3

De todas las cosas que Isabella pensó que podían pasarle en un día como hoy esa no estaba en su lista, porque había regresado no se supone que estaban en guerra y el estaba ahí sinceramente ya no quería ir a esa cena, que iba a hacer muerta de nervios y miedo, y más de lo que estuvo a punto de ser hoy, pero aun así no acepto que le apretaran el corsé, después de todos los rumores que llegaban del príncipe Edward y sus mujeres no iba a rendirle pleitesía había esparcido su nombre por Europa y de mala manera menos mal que nadie sabía que era su esposa. Cuando estuvo lista Alice la llevo a un espejo para ver como se encontraba.

De varios minutos de indecisión por fin se decidió a un peinado sencillo que hacía que sus cabellos cayeran libre por sus hombros, con su criada a tras camino con la cabeza en alto al gran comedor en donde se suponía que estaban todos, con un suspiro entro para su suerte solo había tres jóvenes que no sabía quiénes eran.

—Buenas tardes saludo a los tres hombres.

—buenas tardes dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo levantándose del asiento.

Ella se sentó y luego se sentaron ambos generales del ejército del príncipe Edward tenían rangos altos podían sentarse en la mesa del rey, lo supo por sus insignias eran los generales de elite, solo los mejores soldados entraban en ese grupo los miro con envidia nunca podría entrar ahí. En breves minutos más Isabella se levanto de la silla venían su majestad y los príncipes y trago saliva, estaba hermoso mucho más de lo que recordaba, sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo distinto diferente al de un niño peor lo hacían más hermoso, Dios que la perdonara, por sus pensamientos nada decentes a su esposo. Los generales por inercia se levantaron cuando vieron que ella lo hacía, esperando que los príncipes se acomodaran en sus respectivos lugares.

_buenas tardes Príncipe Edward, Principe Emmet espero el viaje no fuera muy agotador.

—ni te imaginas Isabella estoy cuadrado de tanto estar sentado.

—no es por nada principe Emmet pero usted siempre esta cuadrado le dijo divertida

—te burlas de mi

—¿Cómo se le ocurre? no podría hacer tal cosa siguiendo la broma

La mesa estaba en silencio viendo la complicidad existente entre ellos, dos haciendo bromas, y jugando, los generales pensaron que ellos eran algo más. Edward miraba desde su punto como interactuaban ellos dos sabia por su hermano que se llevaban bastante bien. Pronto aparecieron los sirvientes y colocaban los alimentos en la mesa, distintos platos, Jessica desde la posición que se encontraba discretamente se le insinuaba con la mirada. No estaba mal pero había adquirido algo más de peso y sus senos prácticamente casi se salían del corsé se veía ordinaria pensaba Edward. En cambio Isabella era toda una dama fina, elegante y femenina.

—perdón por interrumpir pero quien es la dama presente no tenemos el gusto de conocerla.

—no te presentaste,

—no Emmet cuando iba hacerlo justo aparecieron y se me olvido. Soy la princesa Isabella un gusto en conocerlos.

—el gusto es nuestro, ella pensó que era el líder de ellos siempre hablaba él.

La cena estaba con tranquilidad, aunque le hubiese gustado escuchar la voz de Edward pero seguro aun Seguía enojado con ella ya que no la había saludado, todos podían sentir las miradas de los generales en Isabella pero sobre todo uno que la miraba con lujuria. Emmet estaba que le saltaba encima por atreverse a mirar de esa manera. Mientras tanto Isabella no sabía qué hacer muy pocas veces en la vida había estado en esta situación para ser más exactos era la primera vez.

—¡Le sucede algo! es de mala educación mirar tanto a una princesa me puedo desgastar y eso no sería bueno.

—no lo que sucede es que su hermosura me encandila.

—debe ser la luz de las velas, hay en exceso siempre he dicho que hay que poner menos luz….

Emmet soltó una carcajada no lo había podido evitar Isabella era tan graciosa e ingeniosa en sus comentarios, pero había sido muy bueno lo que había dicho.

—Emmet por el amor de dios contrólate.

—lo siento madre pero había olvidado lo graciosa que es Isabella.

—y eso no has visto todo mi repertorios me especializado con los años.

El general empezó a sentir celos sabía que estaba mal, esa princesa sería su esposa y podría tomarla libremente como quisiera. Y ningún príncipe se la quitaría el siempre tuvo las mujeres que quiso.

—le gustaría pasear por los jardines del rey conmigo.

—creo que me es imposible debo declinar su oferta, pero muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento.

—pero tendrá en cuenta mi petición puedo pedirle a su padre permiso.

—Ahí la cosa se pone fea mi padre jamás le dará permiso para que paseamos por los jardines, ese lugar es tenebroso si no se conoce la salida.

—¿Cuál es su situación?

—ahora si me perdí me podría explicar a que se refiere

—si está comprometida

—no estoy casada hace mucho, muchos años. .

Y fue cuando el general tiro su tenedor al plato esa respuesta no se la esperaba, estaba casada, pertenecía a alguien y miro a al príncipe Emmet.

—a mi no me mires que yo no tengo anda que ver. Y dios me ampare que no corrí con esa suerte.

—oie golpeándole el hombro.

—lo siento Isabella pero tu esposo le queda mucho camino, para intentar seguir tu ritmo lo terminaras volviendo loco lo compadezco

—que ambos terminaremos loco. Pero seriamos la mejor pareja los príncipes locos que es una buena reputación. Por que se de un príncipe que tiene una reputación horrible al pobre le tomara años cambiarla claro si lo desea.

La cena había terminado para la alegría de la princesa, sabía que se le paso la mano con su último comentario, pero ni modo tenía que sacarlo a volar, ahora tenía que correr para hacer funcionar su plan mantener entretenido a su esposo. Encontró a Alice en su dormitorio y le explico lo que tenía que hacer en un principió quedo sorprendida ahora si su señora se había vuelto loca pensaba pero a ella solo le quedaba cumplir sus órdenes. Después de varios minutos Alice regreso para informar que ya estaba hecho y con un saludo de despedida la saco del cuarto con la escusa que tenía sueño.

Hoy el general Ragnar, tenía que preparar a los nuevos voluntarios, como siempre montando su caballote color café, se impuso dando ordenes, a pesar de que corrían muchos rumores sobre su masculinidad nadie se atrevía a desobedecerlo habían rodado varias cabezas a unos cuantos que lo intentaron. La lluvia caía de manera impresionante haciendo más dificultoso el trabajo estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche, preparando a un ejercito, Jasper intentaba que dejara todo en sus manos pero Ragnar solo quería tener la mente ocupada.

En la habitación del príncipe se libraba una batalla campal, de sexo con Jessica hacia unas horas había entrado en su habitación sin decirle ninguna palabra acostándose en su cama y abriendo sus piernas para que el hiciera lo que quisiese, le pareció extraño pero como dice el dicho "a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes". Así estuvieron varias horas hasta que quedo saciado y la hecho de su cuarto necesitaba dormir y maldijo esta noche había pensado ir a visitar a su esposa y termino fornicando con Jessica definitivamente había algo malo en él. Seguro lo estuvo esperando toda la noche pensó Edward y el no llego pero esta noche que venía cumpliría con sus obligaciones.

Horas más tarde la Princesa Isabella entraba por la ventana a su cuarto, y se lanzaba a la cama, estaba exhausta el sueño llego de inmediato, sabía que eran las seis de la madrugada. Dormiría hasta muy tarde y no le importaba su criada sabia que cuando la habitación estaba con seguro no debía molestar por que aun dormía. Algunas ventajas de ser princesa y ser general en las noches. Sus cortinas eran oscura así es que la habitación seguía como si fuera de noche no le gustaba la luz de la mañana.

En el comedor se disponía a tomar el desayuno, los reyes, príncipes y generales estaban en ello.

En donde esta Isabella pregunto el rey

Aun duerme su majestad, he intentado despertar pero me amenazo con volar mi cabeza si no la dejaba dormir, yo la quiero conservar en su lugar me gusta mi cabeza. Le decía Alice mortificada.

Esta bien Isabella nunca ha sido de las mañanas.

Uno de los generales estaba decepcionado de no poder verla, era como si se le escapará entre los dedos, a pesar de que estaba casada ¿donde estaba su esposo? y ¿por que la dejaba al cuidado del rey? si fuera suya jamás la dejaría fuera de sus brazos pensaba el general. Trascurrieron varias horas. En almuerzo sucedió Isabella no se presento nuevo, ni su criada estaba.

—¿Dónde esta Isabella?

—su majestad salió con su criada y Ángela al mercado y luego pasarían al modista.

—aun no entiendo porque lleva a Ángela al modista.

—madre a Isabella no le gusta probarse los vestido, así es que utiliza a Ángela para que ella se los pruebes según Isabella tiene un cuerpo parecido.

El rey Carlisle estaba admirado por la astucia de Isabella, definitivamente era una mujer inteligente, y no pudo evitarlo saco una carcajada.

—Al parecer le tiene mucho cariño a la princesa Isabella rey Carlisle

—por supuesto general Smith, ella es una hija para mi la críe como tal.

—¡usted la crío!

—así es, al principio una responsabilidad pero ella se fue ganado ese derecho. Y el castillo de Inglaterra, un joven hermosa y angelical tomándole la mano a su esposa para que no se pusiera celosa.

Los príncipes y sus generales dieron un paseo por el reino, para conocerlo y ver a sus soldados los cuales irían a la guerra desaprecio extraño que no estuvieran entrenando, más bien descansaban y otros estaban ausentes. Fue a hablar con uno de ellos que holgazaneaba.

¿Porque no están entrenando?.

Su majestad entrenamos de noche, de día se descansa el general dice que es la mejor hora para las inclemencias del clima. El rey lo aprobó su majestad

¿Quién es el general? y ¿donde esta?

El general Ragnar Atark y debe estar con su familia siempre llega como las nueve. Pero el es su mano derecha. El Capitán Jasper.

Todos fueron a ver al tal Jasper que practicaba con la espada con algunos de los hombres. Más experimentados estaban luchando en menos de lo que creían Jasper lo tenía derrotado y fue al llamado del príncipe Edward.

—su majestad, buenas tardes. Decía agitado

—usted me dijeron que estaba a cargo del regimiento mientras su general descansa.

—el general Ragnar jamás descansa su majestad. Pero tiene familia y después de terminar exhausto en las noches se va a casa y regresa con el destacamento más joven.

—esta noche conoceré a ese general. Avísele que me espere

—por supuesto majestad.

La noche había llegado, Isabella estaba esperando en la mesa cuando comenzaron a llegar poco a poco. Se levanto cuando aparecieron los reyes y espero a que les dijeran que se podía sentar. Cuando estuvieron sentados Jessica apareció para servir la mesa, siempre sentía rabia porque Isabella no la miraba como si no estuviera presente siempre mirando sobre ella. Pero se sentía ganadora quizás el príncipe la llamara de nuevo, ayer estuvo increíble con los años el sexo con el evolucionaba. Y le sonrío cuando estuvo atrás pero el trato con indiferencia ni una sonrisa nada. Isabella sonreía en sus interiores la furcia esa se estaba buscando que rodara su cabeza a sus pies ya vería cuando fuera reina era mejor que huyera del castillo.

La cena había terminado, y todos fueron a sus aposentos cuando Edward abrió la puerta de su alcoba se quedo en la puerta, una mujer completamente desnuda lo esperaba no la había visto nunca, pero tenía pechos enormes, y un cuerpo que no podría despreciar y si le estaba regalando quien era el para negarse. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a desvestirse, lo bueno de todo que había traído muchas fundas para cubrir a su compañero de batallas no le gustaba acabar a fuera, era un desperdicio. Solo por cortesía le pregunto su nombre se llamaba Heidi pero mañana o en momentos eso no importaría. Olvido por completo visitar al general Ragnar y cumplir sus obligaciones de esposo.

En las a fueras del castillo jóvenes luchaban y aprendían tácticas y ejercicios de combates a manos del sanguinario general de esa forma lo apodaban aunque su apariencia decía todo lo contrario, a base de sangre se gano el respeto de sus pares. Su compañero y ayudante no se separaba de su lado cuidando las espaldas, después de varias horas de entrenamientos por fin el general pudo irse a dormir, y sus hombres los había dejado exhaustos. Con sus músculos adoloridos se desvistió dejando la ropa escondida debajo de la cama y se metió entre las sabanas quedándose de inmediato dormida.

Cuando había despedido a Heidi se preguntaba quien le estaba dando estos servicios tan exquisito, se preguntaba si Emmet también recibía a mujeres en su alcoba, mañana le preguntaría porque era bastante extraño, el se dejaba gobernar por la lujuria perdiendo el sentido y olvidando sus responsabilidades. Rodo en su cama buscando una buena posición para dormir. Como era costumbre Isabella no se presento al desayuno solo uno de los generales se mostraba inquieto de que ella durmiera tanto.

Transcurría el día Edward, el rey y un general caminaban cerca de la biblioteca y escucharon algo que los dejo inquieto y alguien hirviendo en furia.

—_voy a entrar Bella_

—_intentalo Emmet_

La incertidumbre era de los tres pero Edward se sentía traicionado por su hermano, del rey quería detener a su hijo pero no podía no le quedaba otra que esperar y ver lo que sucedía cuando abrieron la puerta y esperaban ver una escena para mayores lo único que encontraron fue a dos amigos jugando un estúpido juego de ajedrez.

—Estas en jaque Emm, no puedes hacer nada hasta que salves a tu rey

—no es justo, decía refunfuñado, movió para un lado el rey. —jaque

—te venceré Bella, — lo dudo Emm, jaque matte.

El rey cayo y Emmet había perdido su quinto juego después de todos los años aun no le podía ganar a Isabella.

—pensé que en esa escuela te enseñarían a hacer un buen jugador Emm

—graciosa algún día te ganare y bailare encima de tu rey

—es fácil soñar. Emm


	4. un beso montado

Capitulo 4

Los espectadores estaban sorprendidos menos el rey que conocía las habilidades de Bella en el ajedrez.

—otra vez has perdido Emmet

—papá no es justo seguro le enseñaste nuevas estrategias, y por eso me gano.

—rey Carlisle yo me retiro, le dijo haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza

—adelante Isabella

Cuando Isabella pasaba por el lado de los general la tomo del brazo apretando, haciendo que se diera vuelta para mirarlo sorprendida hacia tiempo que nadie se atrevía a tocarla.

—no, nos dará ninguna explicación

—en primer lugar yo no doy explicaciones y en segundo lugar suélteme me esta lastimando.

En menos de unos segundos Emmet estaba agarrando al general del brazo, y mirando con rabia.

—suéltala cretino. No quiero saber que la volviste a tocar o te arrepentirás.

—lo siento príncipe Emmet no se que me paso normalmente no me comporto así, disculpe princesa Isabella debe ser el calor que esta afectando mi buen juicio.

—solo no lo vuelva a hacer. —por cierto Emmet quería que me acompañaras a la clase de política. Y es un nuevo profesor y no me quiero quedar a solas con el me harías el favor.

—por que te tendría quedar a solas con él. La voz del príncipe Edward era fuerte pero suave al mismo tiempo pensó Isabella.

—mi criada me pidió el día libre, tienes problemas con su familia, la reina tiene asuntos que atender y el profesor no tiene muy buena reputación pero no han podido encontrar otro profesor.

—no te preocupes yo te acompaño —perfecto Emmet tengo que hablar contigo permiso.

—Emmet cundo termines con Isabella búscame quiero preguntarte algo que me sucede en las noches.

—yo te busco hermano.

Ella intento ocultar su nerviosismo, y camino seguida de Emmet al estudio de ella. El rey le había dado su propio estudio debido a su gran importancia en el reino de Inglaterra. Donde la esperaba un te helado y diversas galletas las preferidas de Isabella. Ambos se sentaron frente a frente.

—Emmet ¿quiero pedirte un favor?

—dime ¿de que se trata Bella? — si esta en mis manos

—es que hice algo indebido a tu hermano, quiero que me cubras las espaldas.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Isabella?

—aun no estoy lista para que visite mi cuarto y le mande algunas distracciones estoy segura que te preguntara por eso, esta vez ella se miraba los pies avergonzada.

—¿que clase de distracciones? —unas furcias lo visitan en las noches

El príncipe se la quedo mirando entre sorprendido y medio escandalizado pero luego de un minuto soltó una gran carcajada.

—no es justo por que no me case yo contigo igual quiero furcias en mi cama,

—me ayudaras

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—el príncipe lo más probable es que te pregunte si tu igual recibes mujeres en tu habitación pues ahí le dirás que si.

—pero no recibo furcias decía en un puchero

—tengo al mejor para ti que furcias.

Estaba por contarle sus planes cuando un hombre moreno de cabellos rizados entro a al salón, Isabella lo miro por unos segundo era atractivo.

—mi nombre es Benjamin y seré el profesor princesa Isabella

—un gusto, el es el príncipe Emmet y nos acompañara hoy

La clase se volvía interesante a ratos, y luego se tornaba aburrida y monótona, lo bueno que discretamente Isabella miraba al profesor estaba muy atractivo quizás debió haber estado sola con él y sonreía con picardía por sus pensamientos. Como extrañaba a su Jacob seguro estaba haciendo espada como loco. La clase había terminado y el profesor se retiraba nada nuevo pensaba Isabella quizás algún día le enseñaran de esos pensadores ilustrados que estaban causando una gran revolución en Francia.

—Emm, quiero hacerte una pregunta

—dime Isabella

—¿has pensado en casarte? —Emmet casi bota la galleta al te por la impresión haciendo que Isabella soltara una risita.

—no puedes hacer esa pregunta dios santo casi me da algo.

—por tu respuesta al parecer no pero si en dos semana te dan ganas tengo la candidata perfecta para ti. Y nos harías un gran favor a mi amiga y a mi si la aceptas como tu esposa.

—si, es una gran amiga, que lo único que puede evitar su muerte y deshonra es tu matrimonio con ella.

—explícame

—Rossalie es una mujer hermosa desde muy pequeña, ha despertado el deseo entre los hombres, se fue a Francia cuando cumplió los quince años, pero ahora ella tiene que regresar por que los padres murieron y su tío se hará cargo de ella. La comprometió con sir James, eso es la muerte segura a él sus esposas no le duran mucho ¿Quién sabe lo que hace con ellas para que mueran?, ni siquiera pagara una dote, a cambio el tío de ella tomará su virtud.

—eso es horrible. —piénsalo Emmet tienes dos semanas para solucionar la vida de Rossalie te va encantar es hermosa.

—lo tendré en cuenta ahora iré con Edward

Isabella toma un libro de la biblioteca y sale con rumbo a las caballerizas ante la mirada maquiavélica de una de sus sirvientes. Como siempre tomo su yegua y se fue a leer cerca del lugar no muy alejado del castillo podía ser vista si requerían su presencia. Apoyo su cuerpo aun árbol su preferido, sonrío cuando escucho unos pájaros y comenzó su lectura. Estaba inmersa en su lectura que no se percato de la presencia de un hombre acercándose, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y lo tuvo frente a ella.

—cada día que pasa esta más linda princesa.

—¿Quién es usted? Y ¿y que es lo que desea? — Levantándose

—no tiene para que levantarse, con lo que quiero hacer con usted la necesito en el suelo.

El hombre estaba de que ella no mostrara en ningún momento miedo por lo que estaba por vivir, lo enfrentaba con la mirada hubo segundos en que se arrepentía pero fue contratado para poseer a la princesa Isabella y la paga era muy buena. Isabella escuchaba los caballos que se aproximaban pero no sabía quienes eran y en dos movimientos tenía la espada del supuesto soldado. Ante la sorpresa del hombre que estaba frente a ella.

—no retrase lo inevitable devuelva la espada y nadie saldrá lastimado.

—y yo soy blanca nieves decía ofuscada retroceda.

—joder! Me encantas te serás mía quieras o no

Cuando estuvo a centímetros de la princesa Isabella, los ojos del se abrieron ante la sorpresa la espada lo había atravesado por el abdomen, Isabella saco la espada, y giro haciendo rodar la cabeza del hombre a sus pies. Ante la sorpresa de los presentes, Emmet , Edward y Jessica esta ultima estaba asustada lo había matado a su amante.

—se demoraron mucho, los estuve esperando, pero no quería que me tocara

—que hacías sola en el lago Isabella

—desde muy pequeña vengo a leer príncipe Edward y nunca había pasado esto es muy extraño ahora que lo pienso.

—es cierto de donde habrá salido no tiene la armadura del ejercito Emmet intervino.

Isabella se monto en su caballo, se fijo en Jessica que demonios hacia ahí eso era extraño.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—nos acompaño dijo Edward nervioso

—si claro

—miedo princesa Isabella

—de ti jamás Jessica

—que va pasar con ella ahora Príncipe

—nada Jessica quien me haría algo a mi y si me lo llegaran hacer tu jamás te enterarías. Emmet deja la cabeza donde sabes encárgate de ella y con el cuerpo lo entregas a algún familiar si es que lo tiene.

—por supuesto Isabella respondió divertido

—algun día a Jessica se le escapo de sus pensamiento

—ningun día Jessica.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Isabella tomo de la solapa Edward y le dio un beso, el cual duro unos segundos donde ella arranco en su caballo, y al príncipe Edward lo dejo con una corriente eléctrica que lo recorrió por completo. Nunca había sentido nada igual con ninguna mujer que había estado lo dejo completamente sorprendido por la reacción de ella y ese beso su esposa era increíble y pronto tomaría los votos con ella, si es que esta noche no lo iban a visitar.

Después de la cena Edward fue a la biblioteca por un libro cundo abrió la puerta y camino por los pasillo vio la imagen más exquisita se quedo mirando unos segundos o minutos. Estaba Isabella sentada en una banquilla leyendo un libro alumbrada solamente por la luna se fue acercando hasta sentar en los pies de ella.

—perdón por interrumpir pero te vi y no puede evitar no acercarme

—tranquilo príncipe no interrumpe estaba por terminar por hoy la lectura.

—¿Qué lees? Princesa

—un libro de narración de aventuras—puedo

Le paso el libro, el lo miro, leyó el nombre y el autor era un libro que había leído todo guerrero que se jactara de tal lo había leído y su esposa gustaba de ese tipo de narrativa.

—me retiro Isabella fue un gusto hablar contigo quizás esta noche pase por tu cuarto.

Ella sonrió cuando le dio la espalda ni loca se acostaba con él, para cuando el llegara a ella tenía que estar en remojo quien sabe con cuantas furcias se ha costado. En estos momento pensaba ella seguro ya Jessica y Heidi lo estaban esperando escucho que una de las fantasías de los hombres era estar con dos mujeres se sentía toda una proxeneta lo bueno que no recibía dinero a cambio.


	5. dormir abrazados

Capitulo5

—Salgan del cuarto las dos gritaba Edward

Las mujeres se miraron entre las dos confundidas se empezaron a vestir, pasaron por el lado del príncipe pidiendo disculpas y la mirada en el suelo.

En las afueras del castillo los nuevos soldados estaban mostrando sus habilidades, con la espada combatían por turnos, era un buen espectáculo para ver, el general Raganar estaba en su caballo viendo desde ahí lo que les hacia falta a sus soldados y Jasper lo hacia desde el suelo. Ragnar se quedo sorprendido cuando vio al príncipe mirar el entrenamiento, al parecer al príncipe no le gusta de dos.

Cuando el príncipe Edward vio al general sintió algo muy extraño, no sabia que cosa era, peor no le gustaba nada pero al mismo tiempo si. Se veía imponente en ese caballo, su larga melena sujeta en una coleta, y esa barba tan extraña que tenía nunca había una así. Mientras se iba acercando a el más conexión sentía con ese hombre.

— ¿usted es el general de las tropas del castillo?

—si, su majestad un gusto en conocerlo

Se quedaron mirando Raganar estaba nervioso había ensayado muchas veces las caras en el espejo, pero era difícil cuando tenía a alguien que pudiera reconocerte a pesar de que tenia un buen disfraz.

—esta haciendo un gran trabajo

—gracias su majestad

El se fue a donde esta Jasper tenía los minutos contados, no podía permanecer mucho tiempo no vaya ser que fueran a verla a su habitación pero esta noche tenía que devolver la mano a Jessica.

—Jasper, ¿Dónde esta Jessica?

—entro en las caballerizas con dos de los soldados.

—quiero que vayas por el príncipe Edward y lo lleves ahí

—¿con que excusa?

—dirás que quieres mostrarle los nuevos caballos.

—así se hará.

Los entrenamientos estaban por acabar eran las altas horas de la noche, Cuando Isabella veía que Jessica se arrodilla ante los pies de Edward pidiendo clemencia sabía dios cual era el castigo de esa alma desafortunada pero a ella le podía importar menos solo tenía que llegar a su cuarto antes que el y tenía muy poco tiempo. Con un desfase de unos minutos pudo meterse en la cama y hacerse la dormida antes de que Edward entrara a su cuarto. Los nervios de ella estaban a flor de piel, lo sintió sentarse en la cama, y se estremeció cuando le saco los mechones de su cabello que caían en su rostro.

No sabía que pasaba pero sentía ruido proveniente de Edward y ni loca abriría los ojos para ser descubierta los mantuvo encerrado y rogaba a dios que se fuera rápido, pero sintió espeso de Edward en su cama y como la destapaba y se metía en ella. En acto reflejo se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda. Sintió el cuerpo de Edward en su espalda y como la abrazaba para quedarse dormido. No quedaba de otra que relajarse y dormirse en los brazos de su esposo era tan inapropiado pero para ser sincera se sentía muy bien, Relajo su cuerpo y se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Al despertar se encontró que el príncipe tenía una mano en uno de sus senos, Con delicadeza y para no despertarlo la alejo de de ahí, Alice se quedo de estática cuando entro al cuarto Isabella le dijo con mímica que no metiera ruido. Con cuidado se saco los brazos que la tenían en una posición comprometida, salio del cuarto rumbo baño para darse un baño. Todo lo hicieron en un absoluto silencio no querían despertar al príncipe Edward, cuando estuvieron lista salieron con cuidado a penas salio.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?¿como terminaste acostada con el? Acaso.

—tranquila no paso nada solamente dormimos juntos, pero no te niego que me dio miedo.

—voy a ir a tomar desayuno y te sigo contando, tengo un hambre

—por supuesto. Nos vemos luego.

Tomaba desayuno sola no era la costumbre pero se levanto más temprano de lo normal, cuando el general Smit apareció ella suspiro con resignación, mientras se sentaba al frente de ella, no le gusto para nada la mirada que tenía era como si supiera algo que ella no.

—la he descubierto Isabella

—princesa Isabella para usted demore se más

—no me va preguntar en que la he descubierto

—no me interesa en realidad yo vivo en paz.

—quiero que esta noche me espere en su cuarto, si no cuando llegue su esposo le diré que es infiel.

—y ahora de que esta hablando

—la vi anoche, el príncipe Edward entro a su cuarto.

Lo quedo mirando asombrada por el atrevimiento del general y de sus acusaciones, les parecieron de lo más graciosas y soltó una carcajada en la mesa, no podía para de reír, suspiro para tratar de calmarse.

—En otras palabras usted esta diciendo que engaño a mi marido con el príncipe Edward tiene toda la Razón me a descubierto soy la amante del príncipe que vergüenza con usted. Peor no podrá ser posible esperarlo en mi cuarto al príncipe no le gusta compartirle solo lo hace con mi esposo no le queda más remedió.

—el no tiene por que saberlo.

—imposible, sabe lo que pienso de usted, que no es un hombre confiable para el reino y carece de todo honor. Esta confabulando en contra del príncipe y eso se paga con la horca.

El general esta pálido había cometido un error al chantajear a la princesa pronto la mesa se lleno con la realeza. Y el príncipe miraba furioso al general y trago saliva pensando en lo que se venía. Las conversaciones eran triviales en la mesa aunque se podía sentir la tensión que había, sencillamente Isabella no tenia cabeza para nada tenía que pensar en como se salvaría esta noche. Pronto cada cuál se fue separando, Edward se fue con el general a algún privado, mientras Isabella se fue a sus obligaciones.

Estaba en el salón en su clases de política cuando entraron a interrumpir era Alice que le traía una carta, se excuso con Benjamin su atractivo profesor y comenzó a leer arrugo la carta con sus dos manos y se la metió en los bolsillos del vestido.

—ve y dile al Capitán Jasper que organice a dos hombres y mi caballo saldremos del castillo.

—si, Princesa, a todo esto Jessica esta encerrada en los calabozos creo que por dos semanas.

—no tengo tiempo para ella Alice ve hacer lo que te dije por favor, profesor la clase se termino tengo asuntos que resolver.

—¿Cómo usted diga?

—gracias y disculpe.

Afuera la esperaba Jasper y dos soldados junto a su caballo se monto en el y los soldados la siguieron Jasper iba a su lado intrigado con lo que le pasaba a su princesa que ocultaba un secreto amor. Más aun cuando llegaron a un burdel conocido en el reino.

—ustedes dos irán, a entraran y preguntaran por Rene Swan, y tu Jasper te quedas conmigo. Luego cuando den con ella la traerán a mi.

—a sus ordenes majestad.

La espera en la salida del burdel era horrible no entendía como su madre podía prestarse para semejantes locuras de Phill, un hombre sin honor y carencia de hombría. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde y no se hubiese prostituido. No era buena imagen para ella ser una reina con una madre prostituta. Cuando salio no era ni la sombra de la mujer que fue estaba, desarreglada y vestida con harapos.

—sube al caballo le dijo con frialdad en realidad estaba enojada con ella

Obediente ella subió al caballo de Isabella pensando que la llevaría ir a vivir al castillo como debió ser, y por culpa de su estupidez y le amor que sentía por Phill no se fue. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando llegaron a un cabaña cerca del reino.

En el castillo el rey buscaba a Isabella para hacer unas preguntas pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte hasta que se arto y llamo a su criada para que le entregara información en donde estaba.

—si su majestad

—¿Dónde esta Isabella no la he podido encontrar?

Alice no sabía ue hacer peor no podía mentir al rey —no lo se su majestad recibió un carta y se fue con tres soldados.

—ve y diles que se preparen cinco hombres y alisten los caballos iremos a buscar a Isabella.

—como ordene

El rey estaba furioso con Isabella por no decirle a donde iba acaso no sabía que era peligroso salir sin un reguardo lo suficientemente fuerte tres hombres no serían de gran ayuda si los rebeldes atacaran. En la expedición se unió Edward y sus generales, Emmet que estaba preocupado.

Después de varios minutos de cabalgata dieron con el rastro de Isabella era al de una caballa cerca del reino, apuraron la marcha y la vieron a lo lejos con los tres generales y una mujer. Avanzaron hasta quedar cerca de ellos los soldaron los vieron y se postraron incluyendo a la mujer. Los miraba a todos ellos y pensaba que haría se habían adelantaos sus planes.

—¿Qué significa esto Isabella?

—rey Carlisle iba a hablar con usted cuando dejara aquí mas o menos listo, pero las cosas se adelantaron.

—habla entonces que estoy curioso Isabella

—puede ser en el castillo no es conveniente que todas estas personas escuchen, esta situación

Miro a Isabella y asintió, mientras ella le pedía a uno de sus hombres que se quedara cuidando, por esta noche mientras ella arreglaba algunos asuntos.


End file.
